Tysiąc lat
by TrustNo1PL
Summary: Ile lat można czekać na powrót swego Króla i najlepszego przyjaciela? / Powrót Artura, bromance, absolutnie no-slash.


**N/A** Moje pierwsze podejście do merlinowego fandomu. Choć od finału serii kilka miesięcy już minęło, to wciąż mnie smuci zakończenie. Nawet nie dlatego, że Artur umarł, ale dlatego, że po jego śmierci, zgodnie z legendami, Camelot upadł, a na dodatek to, co zrobiono Merlinowi jest szczytem okrucieństwa. Dlaczego? Odpowiedź w tym fiku.

* * *

W niewielkim mieszkaniu na przedmieściach Londynu słychać było kapanie wody z niedokręconego kranu. Zza uchylonego okna dobiegały odległe odgłosy ulicy, przytłumione roślinnością niewielkiego skwerku oddzielającego skromną kamienicę od ruchu ulicznego. Piętro wyżej sąsiadka-staruszka stukała swoją laską w podłogę idąc do kuchni, by zaparzyć popołudniową herbatę.

Merlin siedział bez ruchu na wyświechtanym fotelu, wpatrzony w postać leżącą na jego zniszczonej sofie. Blondwłosy mężczyzna ubrany stanowczo nietypowo, bo w czerwoną tunikę, kolczugę i pelerynę z godłem Camelotu, spał bezgłośnie, z lekko uchylonymi ustami.

_Spał ponad tysiąc lat, wystarczy już!_, pomyślał Merlin, zniecierpliwiony nieco. Z drugiej jednak strony bał się momentu przebudzenia Artura, Króla Camelotu, Jedynego i Przyszłego Króla. Czekał tak długo, a teraz nie wiedział, co zrobić.

* * *

Jego magia szalała odkąd Artur wyłonił się z Avalonu. Jak gdyby nic się nie stało wyszedł z wody i obrzucił Merlina taksującym spojrzeniem.

- Co ty masz na sobie, do licha? – rzucił, rozglądając się wokół – Gdzie ja jestem?

A Merlin stał jak osłupiały po kostki w wodzie, w przemoczonych adidasach, brudnych jeansach i nieco wyciągniętej czerwonej koszulce, próbując opanować wzruszenie i zapanować nad swoją mocą.

- Merlin! Co z tobą? – Artur podszedł do niego na wyciągnięcie dłoni – Wyglądasz jakbyś mnie nie widział 100 lat...

Merlin zaśmiał się histerycznie, czując że po policzkach płyną mu łzy. A potem po prostu rzucił się na szyję Artura i przytulił go z całych sił, nie bacząc na zaskoczone spojrzenie władcy.

* * *

Kilkanaście godzin i kilkaset pytań, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej przerażonego, Artura później, znaleźli się w mieszkaniu Merlina. Artur, wyczerpany nawałem informacji, zasnął w połowie rozmowy o tym, co chciałby zjeść.

Największy czarownik wszech czasów siedział więc i patrzył, targany burzą uczuć.

Artur, legendarny król Camelotu, który zjednoczył krainy Albionu, o którym dzieci uczyły się w szkołach, a grupy kabaretowe robiły skecze (swoją drogą całkiem zabawne, w odczuciu Merlina) powrócił, by znów zjednoczyć wszystkie królestwa.

A on, Merlin, równie legendarny czarodziej, na którego powoływali się wszyscy bohaterowie Harry'ego Pottera, o którym kręcono filmy, czekał ponad tysiąc lat, by znów służyć swojemu królowi.

* * *

Król otworzył powieki i spojrzał mu w oczy.

- A więc to nie sen... – wymamrotał, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Merlin znów nie był w stanie sformuować i wyrazić głośno jakiejkolwiek myśli – Merlinie, na litość! Mów coś!

- Panie... – głos miał zachrypnięty, nieswój. Zsunął się z fotela i uklęknął na podłodze przed zdezorientowanym blondynem – Panie... – powtórzył, obejmując królewskie kolana i składając pokłon swemu władcy.

Artur patrzył na niego zszokowany. Widząc, jak ramiona bruneta zaczynają drgać od tłumionego płaczu, pochylił się do przodu i objął swego służącego, a zarazem najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Wstań, Merlinie – powiedział swoim królewskim tonem, podnosząc chłopaka, wciąż trzymając go w ramionach. Brunet szlochał w jego ramię, kurczowo trzymając go za kolczugę na piersi.

Po kilku minutach czarownik zaczął się uspokajać. Artur odsunął go łagodnie na odległość ramion i spojrzał na niego badawczo.

- A teraz powiesz mi co się z tobą dzieje, albo każę zakuć cię w dyby... – zaczął przekornym tonem.

- Obawiam się, że nie ma takiej możliwości... – Merlin w końcu się uśmiechnął, ocierając twarz dłonią.

- Nie mów mi, że nie ma w tym mieście dyb! – Artur odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Niestety nie...

* * *

Artur siedział z głową ukrytą w dłoniach, z łokciami na kolanach. Milczał od kilkunastu minut, odkąd Merlin powiedział mu o Gwen, rycerzach i Camelocie. O tym, co stało się po jego odejściu. O upadku Camelotu niedługo po śmierci królowej, o tysiącu lat ludzkości... Król słuchał z otwartymi ustami, by w końcu zamknąć oczy i rzucić ciche:

- Wystarczy, Merlinie.

Od tamtej pory się nie odezwał.

- Panie... – zaczął Merlin po kilkunastu minutach nieznośnej ciszy.

- Przestań! – Artur uniósł nagle twarz – nie jestem żadnym „panem"! Nie ma już mojego królestwa, nie ma moich ludzi, nie ma niczego, co by usprawiedliwiało ten tytuł.

- Mylisz się – pokręcił głową – jesteś Jedynym i Przyszłym Królem Albionu...

Artur parsknął, wstając z sofy i zaczynając krążyć po pokoju. Jego strój, wciąż ten sam, w którym walczył pod Camlann, w którym poległ i w którym Merlin pochował go w Jeziorze, wyglądał groteskowo w kontraście z nowoczesnymi meblami, telewizorem i laptopem. Żaden z nich nie pomyślał o tym, by zmienić go na coś z tej epoki.

- A przede wszystkim... – Merlin wodził za nim wzrokiem – Przede wszystkim ja jestem twoim sługą i będę nim aż do śmierci...

Artur przystanął i przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy. Król wyglądał, jakby się z czymś zmagał. W końcu podszedł do chłopaka, położył mu rękę na ramieniu i westchnął.

- A kiedy ty... no wiesz... kiedy zasnąłeś? – zapytał nieśmiało. Merlin uniósł twarz i spojrzał mu w oczy, nie rozumiejąc – Kiedy powstałeś i kto ci powiedział, ile czasu minęło?

Merlin zacisnął szczęki i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Natarczywy uścisk dłoni na jego ramieniu kazał mu znów spojrzeć w niebieskie oczy.

- Ja nie umarłem... – wykrztusił z siebie – Nawet na chwilę. Nie starzeję się. Nie umieram. Nie choruję. Próbowałem... próbowałem wszystkiego... – zaczął łkać. Dłoń Artura zacisnęła się jeszcze mocniej – Mam ponad tysiąc lat, Arturze... Ponad tysiąc lat czekałem na twój powrót, łudząc się każdego dnia, że to dziś. Przeżyłem wojny, jakich okrucieństwa nie byłbyś sobie w stanie wyobrazić w najśmielszych snach. Przeżyłem tragedie, których ogrom mnie przeraża. Przeżyłem wszystkich... ciebie, moją matkę, Gajusza, Gwen, wszystkich przyjaciół... widziałem upadek Camelotu, upadek setek innych mocarstw... zawsze sam, zmuszony do zmieniania nazwisk, miejsc zamieszkania i tożsamości, bo przecież nie mogłem być nieśmiertelnym 26-letnim chłopakiem... Tysiąc lat, Arturze! Czekałem na ciebie tysiąc lat... – urwał, łkając.

Po chwili poczuł, że Artur siada na oparciu fotela i obejmuje go ramieniem, nieśmiało, jakby pytając o zgodę. Przylgnął do niego, czując jak przeraźliwa pustka, którą nosił w sobie od jego śmierci, powoli znika. Jak raduje się jego magia, jak pradawne przepowiednie o ich splecionych ze sobą losach wypełniają się, jak wraca uczucie posiadania drugiej strony monety, którą byli.

Artur też musiał to poczuć, bo zaśmiał się jakoś dziwnie, opierając brodę na czubku głowy Merlina.

* * *

- A ty gdzie będziesz spał? – Artur przestępował z nogi na nogę, wyglądając na nieco skrępowanego. Merlin nie przerwał ścielenia łóżka, poprawiając poduszki i układając koce, jak robił to niegdyś setki razy – To twoje łóżko...

- Arturze, to na pewno ty? – parsknął Merlin – Bo Artur, którego znam nie zadałby takiego pytania tylko wskoczył na łóżko w butach...

Pendragon westchnął ciężko, jakoś smutno i podszedł do przyjaciela. Merlin uniósł pytająco brwi.

- Kawał buca ze mnie, prawda?

- No trochę... – Merlin zachichotał, ale urwał, widząc zbolałą minę blondyna – Arturze... Jesteś najszlachetniejszym i najlepszym człowiekiem, jaki chodził po tej ziemi – patrzył poważnie na swego pana.

- Śmiem wątpić... – skrzywił się – traktowałem cię jak... no, stanowczo nie tak, jak powinienem. Nie tak, jak na to zasługujesz...

Merlin wpatrywał się w niego uważnie.

- Nie chcę byś był moim sługą, Merlinie. Jesteś kimś zbyt... wyjątkowym, by sprzątać po mnie i prać moje ubrania...

- Cieszę się, że to zauważyłeś w końcu – brunet nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu, zwłaszcza widząc urażone spojrzenie Artura – Ale ja lubię to robić. Pamiętasz, kiedyś ci powiedziałem, że będę szczęśliwy służąc ci do śmierci. Nic się nie zmieniło. To moje przeznaczenie i największy zaszczyt... choć czasem mógłbyś być nieco milszy... – dodał, mrugając okiem. Artur stał nieruchomo, z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Czy... magia jest dozwolona? – uciekł wzrokiem, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

- Nie ma już nikogo, kto by ją praktykował... – Merlin zacisnął szczęki – Zostałem tylko ja. I nie jest zbyt przydatna w codziennym życiu, dużo się pozmieniało... Świat jest dużo wygodniejszy i bardziej magiczny sam z siebie, niż za czasów Camelotu. Sam się przekonasz, że nie trzeba już magii... Ale jeśli chcesz, wciąż mogę wyczarować smoka z iskier...

* * *

- Merlin? – zachrypnięty głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia – Co robisz, dlaczego nie śpisz? – dobiegł go szelest pościeli podnoszącego się do pozycji siedzącej Artura.

Merlin poruszył się niespokojnie na fotelu na drugim końcu sypialni i westchnął cicho.

- Bałem się...

- Czego? – mimo ciemności widział w wyobraźni zmarszczone brwi na czole blondyna i uśmiechnął się kątem ust.

- Że to wszystko to tylko sen... że tak naprawdę wcale cię tu nie ma, a ja po prostu w końcu zwariowałem... – ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Artur poruszył się niespokojnie, jakby niezdecydowanie.

- Merlinie – jakby westchnięcie – Nie masz się czego bać... Jestem tu i nigdzie się bez ciebie nie ruszę – moment zawahania – Również na drugą stronę...

- Nie wiem jak... – przełknął ślinę – nie wiem jak wytrzymałbym... nie mógłbym...

Artur wyplątał się z pościeli i podszedł do niego bezszelestnie. Kucnął przed nim, wyciągając rękę, ale cofając ją w ostatnim momencie.

- Wszyscy umarli na moich rękach. Mój ojciec... Balinor... był moim ojcem... – Artur wciągnął głośniej powietrze, ale nic nie powiedział – Freya, ta czarnowłosa druidka, którą złapał łowca nagród... Gajusz, 10 lat po tobie, moja matka, Gwen... ty... nikogo nie mogłem ocalić, nikomu pomóc... wszyscy umarli, a ja zostałem... – załkał – nie założyłem nigdy rodziny, starałem się do nikogo nie zbliżać... bo wiedziałem, że za każdym razem skończy się to tak samo – śmiercią wszystkich, tylko nie mnie... Tak bardzo chciałem umrzeć, by dołączyć do wszystkich, których kochałem, tak bardzo chciałem w końcu odpocząć...

- Merlinie – szept Artura był ledwo słyszalny – Merlinie, posłuchaj mnie... – dotknął jego ramienia – Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić ogromu twojego cierpienia, tego co przeszedłeś. To jest... nie do opisania... Ale nie przeżyłeś tego na próżno. To nie było bez sensu. Przeżyłeś, byś po raz kolejny mi pomógł, byś mnie wspierał i pokazywał, co mam robić. Bez ciebie nie dam rady wypełnić swojego przeznaczenia. Bez ciebie... bez ciebie nie ma mnie. Jesteśmy... dwoma stronami jednej monety, prawda? Zrobimy co do nas należy, a potem spotkamy naszych ukochanych po drugiej stronie... Słyszysz? Spotkamy Gwen, Gajusza, twoich rodziców – oni tam na nas czekają, wiem to. I tym razem to ja będę cię trzymał, gdy będziesz zasypiał, obiecuję...

Merlin zaniósł się płaczem, osuwając się na podłogę. Artur objął go i przyciągnął do siebie, nie bacząc, że łzy czarodzieja przemaczają mu koszulkę.

- Nie zostawię cię więcej... – powiedział stanowczym głosem – Już nie będziesz sam, nigdy więcej. Obiecuję.

* * *

Obudziły go promienie słońca łaskoczące go po twarzy. Wciągnął powietrze i wypuścił je z westchnieniem. Miał piękny sen. Sen, w którym Artur powstał z wód Avalonu. I był znów razem z nim. Potarł oczy, odganiając denerwujące pieczenie zbliżających się łez. Nie pierwszy raz miał takie sny. Nie pierwszy raz budził się rano z nadzieją, że to jednak prawda. Nauczył się radzić sobie z tym.

Przeciągnął się i odwrócił na plecy. Łokciem trafił na coś twardego i zamarł, gdy dobiegło go zduszone stęknięcie.

- Merlinie, do cholery! Zabierz łokieć z mojej twarzy!

- Arturze! Ty żyjesz! – złapał na wpół śpiącego blondyna za ramiona i potrząsnął nim.

- Ale ty zaraz przestaniesz żyć, jak nie zostawisz mnie w spokoju – próbował odwrócić się na drugi bok, ale Merlin niemal na niego wskoczył, potrząsając nim i dotykając jego twarzy, upewniając się, że nie śni.

- To naprawdę ty... – w końcu uspokoił się na tyle, by przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia z wczoraj. Westchnął z radością i opadł na poduszkę, z szaleńczym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Artur uniósł się na łokciu i popatrzył na niego z błyskiem w oku.

- No naprawdę ja... Gdzie jest śniadanie?

* * *

Staroświecki zegar na ścianie tykał miarowo, odmierzając upływające sekundy. Przez otwarte okno wlewał się blask popołudniowego słońca. Na łóżku leżał siwowłosy mężczyzna, przykryty prostym, białym prześcieradłem. Obok łóżka, na fotelu drzemał posiwiały blondyn.

- Artur? – staruszek na łóżku odezwał się niepewnie. Odpowiedziało mu mruknięcie – Arturze, jesteś pewien, że... dasz sobie radę?

Westchnięcie.

- Merlinie, na litość! – blondyn otworzył oczy i spojrzał na przyjaciela z dezaprobatą – Mówisz do Artura Pendragona, Jedynego i Przyszłego Króla, który zjednoczył Albion, a całkiem niedawno dostał Pokojową Nagrodę Nobla jako ukoronowanie jego wieloletnich starań o przywrócenie pokoju na świecie, starań niepozbawionych sukcesów - wyrecytował Artur, krzywiąc się lekko. Merlin prychnął kpiąco.

- Taaa, do tego samego Artura Pendragona, którego 10 lat beskutecznie próbowałem nauczyć uruchamiać pralkę, nie wspominając o bezowocnych próbach nauczenia go wstawiania brudnych naczyń do zmywarki...

- Nieprawda! Umiem zarówno włączyć pralkę, jak i zmywarkę... – zaprotestował Jedyny i Przyszły Król, prostując dumnie plecy – Po prostu...

- Ci się nie chciało? – dokończył za niego Merlin, nie mogąc powstrzymać chichotu. Artur zrezygnował ze sporu i demonstracyjnie wstał z fotela, by zacząć przechadzać się po pokoju. Jego 80-letnie ciało wciąż zdradzało ślady dawnej świetności, ale przygarbione plecy, słaby wzrok i coraz mniejsze zasoby siły nie pozostawiały złudzeń – postarzał się. Tak samo jak Merlin. Od dnia, w którym Artur powrócił, dnia w którym znów mógł stanąć u jego boku, czas zaczął płynąć i dla niego. Początkowo tego nie zauważał, ale po kilku latach stało się oczywiste, że nieśmiertelność przestała być jego przekleństwem. A kiedy ich wspólne starania o pokój na świecie zostały uwieńczone Noblem i przeszli na emeryturę, energia zaczęła z niego uciekać podwójnie szybko. Po ponad 1000 latach życia Merlin umierał.

- Nie z powodu zmywarki będzie mi ciężko, Merlinie... – Artur stał do niego tyłem, wparzony w widok za oknem.

- Wiem. Boję się – szept. Artur odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego łagodnie.

- Nie żartuj. Ty się niczego nie boisz... – podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na jego brzegu.

- O ciebie zawsze się bałem...

- Wiem – westchnął i położył mu rękę na ramieniu – Ale dam sobie radę. A niedługo do ciebie dołączę... Całkiem możliwe, że bardzo niedługo, bo nie będę umiał sobie nic ugotować... – zażartował. Merlin zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

- Obiecaj mi, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego...

- Oj, przecież żartuję – przewrócił oczami. Po chwili spochmurniał – Po prostu będę za tobą tęsknił i wyczekiwał momentu, gdy do ciebie dołączę.

- Ja też – Merlin popatrzył przyjacielowi w oczy.

* * *

- Jestem zmęczony... – wyszeptał kilka godzin później, gdy słońce już zaszło.

- Śpij. Będę przy tobie – Artur dotknął jego czoła.

- Pamiętasz, co mi obiecałeś? – mówił tak cicho, że niemal nie wydawał z siebie głosu. Artur nieco głośniej niż normalnie wypuścił powietrze i usiadł obok niego na łóżku, opierając się o poduszki. Przyciągnął go do siebie, plecami do swojej klatki piersiowej i zamknął wokół niego ramiona. Merlin załkał cicho, przykrywając dłonie Artura swoimi.

- Ciii... – mruknął, trzymając twarz we włosach przyjaciela – Wszystko jest dobrze. W końcu odpoczniesz ode mnie...

- Nigdy...

- Ucałuj ode mnie Gwen. Tylko pamiętaj, że to wciąż MOJA żona... - uśmiechał się. Merlin zachichotał krótko.

- Chyba całkiem nieźle nam to wszystko wyszło, prawda? – po kilku minutach zapytał czarodziej, nie otwierając już oczu.

- Taaa, zupełnie przyzwoicie, to fakt – broda Artura wciąż spoczywała na czubku jego głowy.

- Nie zawiodłem... – wymamrotał, bardziej do siebie, Merlin. Uścisk ramion Artura nieco się zwiększył.

- Nie zawiodłeś. Nigdy nie zawiodłeś, Merlinie... – głos Pendragona się łamał – I wiesz, że...

- Wiem, Arturze – poklepał dłonią dłoń króla, spoczywającą na jego piersi.

- Odpocznij, przyjacielu... – szept Artura był wilgotny od wstrzymywanych łez.

- Do zobaczenia... – klatka piersiowa Merlina uniosła się jeszcze kilka razy, po czym znieruchomiała.

A Artur poczuł, jakby umarła część niego. Lodowaty powiew wdarł się do jego duszy i spowodował ciarki na całym ciele. I zrozumiał tak naprawdę, poczuł na sobie, ból towarzyszący Merlinowi przez 1000 lat oczekiwania. Zrozumiał, co znaczy śmierć drugiej połowy monety, którą byli. Zrozumiał i zapłakał.


End file.
